


unfortunately not a dream

by pyreanwrites (AptGoodTouch)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Other, Sexual Assault, lucio and the apprentice who... is technically reader character but i'm trying to be thorough!, lucio is a nasty goat ghost, noncon goat humping, not actually sex/rape but absolutely sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AptGoodTouch/pseuds/pyreanwrites
Summary: Lucio gets carried away.





	unfortunately not a dream

**Author's Note:**

> hello! o/ i couldn't quite get this idea out of my head so uh. enjoy! 
> 
> also i am extremely bad at tagging, so if there's a tag you think needs to be added, or clarified, please let me know. probably also worth saying my approach to lore tends to be a little loose, so if there's something outright impossible here just... let me have this

The palace lay still.

Moonlight spilled bright and clear through the windows, streaking the sumptuous guest room in silver. The candle at their bedside sat cooling, the wax in the copper holder a soft pool, the wick a flickering spot of orange. A wisp of smoke and cinnamon still clung to the room, the backdrop of the Apprentice’s dreams as they nestled into luxurious silken sheets.

  
Above, the orange glass lanterns slowly burned down until they too flickered and died, motes of smoke drifting up to the ceiling.

  
Where it swirled, stirred by some breeze. Yet the windows were closed and latched, the curtains unmoving even as the wisp began to grow, moving with sudden energy into the shadows.

  
Tangled, spiralling horns were the first to appear, near indistinguishable from the darkness. The scent of smoke grew sharp as red eyes burned to life, the creature rising in a wisp of ash and smoke tendrils. His eyes flicked from the slumbering witch to the mirror, studying himself. Silver light still filtered through his body, but muted. His horns could almost pass for solid. When he lifted his hooves, the movement was utterly silent but left smudges of ash on the plush rug as he stalked through the room.

  
A smile curled his lips.

  
Progress.

  
All thanks… to them. He came to a stop, peering into the curtained bed. Their aura hung cool and liquid over them, shining like silk, so thoroughly intertwined with His magic. It cocooned this “Apprentice,” wrapping them like a present he longed to dig his claws into. A gift for him, what else could they be? Brought here so close to the day, such a delicious little morsel…

  
Their magic parted like water around his claws, dragging and resisting. Cold.

  
He froze, red eyes wide.

  
Where the magic kissed his fingers, he felt it.

  
Beneath his hooves, there was nothing. A suggestion of carpet and marble beneath. When he roamed the hills, the wind ruffled his pelt joylessly, the sensation lost to him. All his core was heat and dust.

  
But this. This. It was new. It was _alive_.

  
It swirled up his arm, a rush of blood such sudden sensation that his head spun. A bark of laughter burst from his lips as he and his own rough magic lurched forward; himself, weightless, drinking in that cooling, delicious energy, his magic pinning the unsuspecting mage, smothering them with his will.

  
Magic sank into his fur, bubbling through his body like champagne. He arched, his claws curled into the silk sheets, snagging threads, the bed just denting beneath him.

  
And his eyes fixed on the Apprentice, inches away.

  
Their breath was even, their body relaxed and unaware, senses smothered by his own red aura as he raked his eyes over them.

  
Not his usual taste but…. He moved closer, inhaling deeply and purred out a groan.

  
The scent of the palace, of sweet bath oils and spice. All decadent. All _his_.

  
Dizzy with magic, he shifted, pushing away the spark of annoyance at the lack of his beautiful arm, focusing on moving himself to rest over them, his furred legs on either side of their sleeping form. His claws ran down the curve of their body, testing. Not only did his magic over them hold, but the moonlight filtered only dimly through his hand, not unimpeded as before. Riding the thrill, he pressed his body to theirs. He could feel their warmth through the silk, feel the sheets rubbing against his fur. His claws fisted in the pillows to steady himself, his teeth gritted in delight as he moved, relishing the wealth of sensation as he rutted against them.

  
And _ohh_ , how it stirred him!

   
For so long he’d been denied even the simplest sensation and now, here, this magic rippled into him, sparking dead nerves to brilliant currents of pleasure. What fool would he be not to ride this, to indulge in such a delicious opportunity? He tossed his head back, legs tight around their sides and lost himself.

  
Beneath him, the Apprentice made a noise. His magic was too weak to restrain them while his focus lay elsewhere, his movements too obvious, too solid to go unnoticed without his repressive aura. He would not cease his pleasure for them.

  
A snarl ripped from his throat, his clawed hand whipping up to force their face into the pillow, muffling their distress. _Good_. Let them wriggle for him.

  
He wasn’t finished yet. His feast wasn’t done, the heat in his stomach coiling in an oh so familiar tension. Their squirming only made him more excited, made him move more eagerly against them, his claws tangled tightly in their hair. His cock felt hot and slick—different from before, but he didn’t care—and he was so close. His breath huffed hot on their neck as he licked and bit, nibbling, enjoying the way they tensed.

  
So close.

  
But he wasn’t so lost that he didn’t feel the change. Their _Master_ sensed his presence. The delicious magic he’d feasted upon began to turn upon him, water turning to thorns, trying to snare him.  
Growling a curse, he reared back. He couldn’t finish. Not now. So he’d leave a little gift. His claws raked their neck, tearing the thin cloth of their nightshirt as he dove forward and sank his teeth into their shoulder.

  
The Apprentice cried out, struggling upward, their blood filling his mouth, hot and warm and dense as pleasure surged through his near-solid form. He didn’t bother muffling his ecstatic moan in their ear.

  
And then he was gone.

  
The Apprentice jolted up, tangled in sheets, their hand flying to their bleeding shoulder as they stumbled from the bed. The room was silent, empty, aside from their fast, shallow breath. Even in the low silver light, they could see the smudges of ash. Smell smoke in the room, feel the slow trickle of blood on their hand. And of course, hear the whispering laugh as it retreated, leaving them reeling alone in the dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes lucio has a weird dick and probably went to wank in his old room after this
> 
> anyway, i hope if you got this far you enjoyed this! i've not written much of anything for the last couple years, so i do hope that folks get a kick out of this. please let me know! i'm really excited to post something at all, but it'd be even more exciting if y'all like this and really really encouraging! that said, i know i'm super out of practice,,, but hey! gotta start again somewhere! :D
> 
> bonus backstory is that i discovered i'd reblogged lucio porn on tumblr before i even got into arcana so i felt like i was required to write something for this awful man
> 
> ANYWAY FOR REALSIES hit me up at [tumblr](https://enpyreans.tumblr.com/) if ya wannnt!


End file.
